A Saints Row Extension
by Deepinxx
Summary: Thougths, Lies, Love, Secrets.. What are they hiding? Can they just have a normal life?


A SAINTS ROW THOUGHTS..

Boss's Vlog:

I'm a 26 years old guy. Joined the saints while I was 17, learned some skills, killed some people, got into a coma for years, killed my leader and became the new Boss.. That's me. Grew up with no family, no firends.. I was adopted by some assholes who didnt take good care of me, which made me run away to find myself a place to live.. then I found Joulis and his men on my way and asked me to join the third street saints.. Well, what choice do i have? So I went there, They was amazed to see me kicking asses, well I learned some skills to just defend myself, I've always thought that i'll be needing it one day. then saw the amazing Johhny Gat.. got close to him, he was like a brother to me. I liked that he didnt care about anything, only for Aisha.. when she was gone because of we couldnt risk her, he was mad. he loved her more than anyone else. Sometimes i just think, what would be the end of his love to her? getting married maybe? naah! he's not that stupid to do it. She could probebly died.. Got some new members, Shaundi and Pierce,and i became their leader.. Am i happy? Yeahh I got my friends around, Im the leader of the biggest gang in Stillwater.. but, always thougth there's somthing missing.. I needed so much, which was a normal life.. Why cant i just love and get married and.. have children?.. YES! ALWAYS TOLD THEM IM NOT INTO THAT AT ALL! BUT.. I really do..

Johnny's Vlog:

I just cant belive im back and kicking asses again! Very happy to see all my friends, much happier to see the new members! the boss know what he's doing for sure!

I'm just cant imagine my life without Aisha.. I know it has been a while but I really miss her every second of my life.. The crew must be seeing and getting attention of it everytime i take her picture and stare at for hours. I really miss her. Many times I ask myself, Will i be loving anyone soon? will i get married one day? I guess I shall leave it to the future.

Shaundi's Vlog:

The most important thing that Johnny's still alive. Oh my god I just had my life back! All the crew know that I've been sorry because I thought he died because of me.. But actually not. I think I'm in love with him.. Does he ever notice? does anyone ever notice? Maybe the boss do I'm sure of that. But Johhny just cant deal with it, He just cant accept the idea of getting himself into a new realtionship with anyone else. What did Aisha do to make you love her like that johhny?

Kinzie's Vlog:

As Im there rescuer, I need to find a way to restore earth to make us a new home. So i just work hard everyday just to get to solve this problem.. I notice something, Looks like the boss is sad or something, He has changed too much after beating Zinyak. Whats wrong with him? But as you all know he dont talk with personal emotions easily, at least to us. and shaundi, she's trying to get Gat's attention but with no response.. Could she be in love with him? Well i dont know im still new here. All i know is thats my right place to be.. even if Miller's inhere, but he changed when he met Asha. Thats good for him. Now, im happy to not to hate him anymore. I miss Oleg, when i looked to him everytime i see admirness in his eyes, I really want him back. The boss? Sometimes I think he reminds me of myself, we've so much in common.. But I know he's many secrets he's keeping for himself, Like past times, his parents, his childhood.. Who are you boss?

I wish I'd know soon..

Miller's Vlog:

Yeahh back to the saints once more! I'm so glad that they could forgive me for what I've done, I mean I nearly killed them all! but anyways im glad for my travel to England and meet Asha, She's the one for me! I mean I just love the way she lives, I met her in MI6 she kinda made fun of me, she was like "THAT PUNK KID WOULD HELP?" But im so happy to make her proud to see me doing my best to help.. I then joined the saints.. All kinda welcomed it but Kinzie, Yeah I know I'm the reason for her problems with the FBI but cant she just forgive me and move on? Well i like her, I've always liked her. but it didnt work..

Asha's Vlog:

When I first met Matt. never thought I'd love him like i do now.. he improved his skills.. Im so proud of him being helpful, He's so kind. I cant belive he tried to kill the saints. but I just know he couldnt kill them.. He (as he told me) was just doing it because Killbain was just forcing him to do. Then went to the USA, met the saints and their leader.. well they're not that bad. But that guy Pierce!, god such an annoying one..but in a cool way. I think im gonna miss him when i leave. Matt? I think hes just not that into me.. he's more concerned about Kensington. well, they have somethings common more than we do.. but yeah,maybe im crazy but I love him.

Pierce Vlog:

Heey! Im the one who noone's giving a fuck about. but I just wanna tell Shaundi how much I love her.. She never fuckin gets it. Her mind only seeing Gat, We joined the saints together, I know her well.. I dont know if johhny loves her as she does love him but all im sure about that she would never find someone loves her just like i do now.


End file.
